fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Faith-Lands
'''Faith-Lands '''is a 3D Pokemon spin-off game starring a Blaziken as the protagonist. Story The story revolves around a young Combusken named "Faith" growing up and finally evolving into a Blaziken, Faith is actually the son of a royal family, and is gonna become king once one of his parents pass away.... However, the Royal Council on the other hand has a different plan, wanting to rule over the kingdom, they prepare a plan to murder the king, the queen and the prince, however, when they put their plan into action, they fail to kill Faith, however they don't known about this... Faith, inconscious is thrown in the rivers, however he wakes up in a creepy forest known as Creepal, where he meets a.....just a little bit insane....Gourgeist named "Markus", who tells him about the kingdom's current state and about the "mysterious death" of his parents, Faith decides to team up with Markus in order to find out what happened to his parents. After crossing through some towns they find one of the Royal Councilors, a Samurott named "Frederick", in Paradise Falles, he notices Faith and after tricking him into going into a more silent part, he sends the guards to attack him, however he and Markus fend them off, this is when Faith realizes that the Royal Council is against him and that they probably were the ones responsible for his parents' death, so he sets off to fight them all, this is when he meets a rebellious Excadrill named "Chisel" who teams up with the group because he wants to take down the tiranny of the Royal Council. Some more time after, the group finds itself fighting against Frederick himself, after beating him, he escapes but reveals that the next member is a powerful Charizard named "Crimson", after going trough a jungle and teaming up with a Primeape named "Heicha" they find another town, Sparkstown, where they meet Crimson and after some time, fight him, after defeating him he says that the Royal Council will never be defeated as long as their leader remains strong, and that the next member is a Garchomp named "Scar". Later, in Volcania they finally find the Garchomp, however he's protected inside a lair, after sneaking up inside, Scar spots them and escapes, but he sends his right-hand man, Hydreigon after them, however Faith and the others manage to defeat Hydreigon and continue searching for Scar until finally finding him and beating him once again, after that he reveals that the only one left is the leader of the Royal Council, a Serperior named "Keira", who resides deep inside the castle. Eventually, Faith returns back to his home-town only to find it completely in anarchy, after calming down the town and infiltrating the castle, they find Keira and try to fight her, but after beating her once she escapes deeper inside the castle, after chasing her they te Royal Council once again and they fight them all at once, after beating them all they go to the top where they find Keira and face off one last time, in the end Faith and the others beat her and Faith is about to lock her up but she throws herself down the mountain presumably to her doom, Faith walks back down to the Throne Room and sees tha tthe townspeople is there, he has a flashback of his parents before walking up to the throne, grabbing the King's crown, putting it on his head and siting down on the throne, the townspeople and the rest of the group bow down to him, Faith walks up to the window and sees his kingdom he turns around and says that any damage made by the Royal Council will be fixed, everyone applauds and the credits roll. Gameplay The game plays like a 3D Beat-'em-up with many RPG elements, you can level up and upgrade many of your stats and get new Special Attacks, you can also lock on to enemes in order to land your attacks with more ease, but it still incorporates many of the beat-em-up elements, such as combos and other aspects. A Special Attack is a special attack that requires Special Points, you can equip up to four at once, some do damage and others focus on stats. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Spin Off Games Category:Spin-offs Category:3D Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Role-Playing Games